Обсуждение:Айлейд
Изменения * Наиболее подходящей для себя её найдут лучники и маги. Одно из её главных достоинств достоинств — малый вес. KaltovichArtyom (обсуждение) 19:21, ноября 28, 2012 (UTC) : Спасибо. Исправлено. Зелёный чай, она же Ivaristal 10:34, ноября 29, 2012 (UTC) : Простите, если я чего-то не понимаю, но мне не очень нравится вот этот момент: : «''Есть вполне обоснованное предположение, что подземные комплексы айлейдов являлись лишь малой частью городов (вероятнее всего, дворцы или жилые кварталы богатых особ), а большая часть населения могла проживать и на поверхности земли, в обычных домах. Эту теорию подтверждает практически полное отсутствие разделенных, тупиковых комнат в руинах айлейдов. Однако против этой теории говорит внешнее обустройство городов: на территории комплексов нет ни одного строения, из чего следует, что все жители проживали в подземной части городов.» : Не выглядит ли более достоверной версия, что те аллейдский руины, которые дожили до момента прохождения игры, были храмами и склепами? : Тусклое освещение, скудное убранство общие для всех. Большое количество саркофагов и ниш в стенах, разгуливающие скелеты и зомби характерны для склепов. Скамьи и трибуны в других вполне могут намекать на использование их в служении + отсутствие захоронений. : 93.80.115.49 01:22, января 18, 2013 (UTC) Mitrill :: Не дочитал сперва, сорри. Вообще по этой теме предположений больше чем фактов. И хотя предположения не поощряются, в данном случае они уместны, если аргументированны или хоть логичны. Ваш вариант в принципе логичен. Но это именно вариант, и в таком качестве его можно и отразить в статье по идее. --80px|link=Message Wall:Simply Grey|Спрашивайте! Советуйте! Критикуйте! (но без хамства, иначе — Идите!) 11:44, января 18, 2013 (UTC) :: Поддержу вышеизложенную теорию, если осмотреть территорию извне то очень во многих Айлейдских руинах территория входа обстроена извне, даже к примеру Гарлас Малатар по квесту с Умарилом в дополнении "Рыцари Девяти" тот же Мискарканд по основной линии квестов с великим велкиндским камнем по квесту рай, или даже первые встречающиеся руины Айлейдов напротив выхода из канализации - Вилверин. так что вариант весьма обоснован. :: Мискарканд(столица) со статуей Ари-эля (мер с луком и щитом), а внутри игоровой книги 'Слава и забвение''' "Среди чащи я обнаружил вход, ведущий в центральный купол великого подземного храма, посвященного Магнусу, богу Зрения, Света и Озарения."Королева рабов зделала из Алйедского и Нордского Пантеонов Культ Восьми. :: Религия айлейдов заключалась в поклонении Принцам Даэдра.-это что за бред? :: :: Религия айлейдов переставляет общий для всех меров культ предков, в число почитамых духов входят Магнус,Ари-эль(Акатош),Миридия. Сейчас неизвестно, ещё каких Эт’ада они почиали. Часть пантеона послужила для создания Культа Восьми созданного Алесией. Не многие религиозные монументы дожили до современости: Мискарканд со статуей Ари-эля, Сейататар посвященный Магнусу, богу Зрения, Света и Озарения Салиачи(saliache)- само название айлейдов из «The Adabal-a» там государство айлйедов названо imperatum saliache * Благодарствую.--Shivetya (обсуждение) 13:24, июня 2, 2013 (UTC) * Слава и забвение описывает храм Магнуса, в айлейдских руинах Сейататара. В TESO есть книга(Ayleid Survivals in Valenwood) и там написано, что разгорелась гражданская война между Даэдра и Аэдра поклонниками." As Pluribel of Dusk has noted in her magisterial "Collapse of the Ayleids, « blame for the White-Gold Catastrophe of 1E 243 can be attributed to a half-dozen disastrous factors, of which the bloody insurrection by indentured human laborers may not be the most important. Pluribel emphasizes, quite rightly in my belief, the Narfinsel Schism of the late Merethic Era, which pitted the more conservative Aedra-worshiping Ayleid clans against those decadent yet undeniably vigorous clans that had adopted Daedra-worship. This conflict reached its climax in 1E 198 at the Scouring of Wendelbek, when King Glinferen of Atatar led a combined force of Daedraphile warriors against the traditionalist Barsaebics of Ayleidoon. The Barsaebics were driven out of the Heartland into northwest Argonia, and thereafter organized opposition to Daedra-worship in Cyrodiil was effectively over.» Как про него могли забыть."Лорет же применил знания, полученные путем самостоятельного изучения науки, чтобы создать Балак-турм, Посох Хаоса. " Последний урок И где там написано, что он айлейд? --Kagrenak (обсуждение) 08:47, марта 10, 2014 (UTC) Кто в лесах Сирода прятался от Ордена? Встречал Диренни как освободителей? А где там сказано про леса Сиродила? Одним весенним утром Далак получил послание от другого зачарователя, Пеотила, который жил в лесах в самом центре Коловии. Вы должны помнить, что в те далекие времена Первой Эры волшебники работали сами по себе, единственным организованным сообществом были псиджики Артейума. Остальные маги редко видели друг друга и еще реже вели переписку. Поэтому, получив письмо от Пеотила, Далак понял, что произошло нечто важное. Пеотил был уже очень стар. Тихому месту, которое он выбрал для своего уединения, начали грозить алессианские реформаторы, стремящиеся расширить свое влияние. Зная, что фанатики-жрецы и их воины были уже близко, он опасался и за саму свою жизнь. Далак позвал к себе своих учеников. Лорет понял - главное сделать так, чтобы армия не нашла лабораторию. Он догадался, что Пеотил сам как раз пытался спрятать ее. Но допустил элементарную ошибку, которую смог бы распознать даже простой ученик, и лишь уничтожил себя. Лорету удалось с успехом применить все те знания, что он получил у Далака, и использовать зачарования Пеотила. Реформаторы так и не смогли найти убежище. И где здесь говорится, что это айлейды? -- Kagrenak (обсуждение) 10:08, марта 10, 2014 (UTC) Слушай, Синхрофазотрон, пиши по-русски, а? Здесь не телепаты, никто твои мысли не читает, хотя если в них такой же поток сознания, то неудивительно. Сформулируй словами, а потом напиши. А для начала объясни, для чего здесь все эти цитаты? Lore Crusader (обсуждение) 14:54, марта 11, 2014 (UTC) Interwiki-Links Can somebody add those Links please: de:Ayleiden en:Ayleid es:Ayleid fr:Ayleids Mike alias the Checker (обсуждение) 01:52, февраля 17, 2013 (UTC) ::As you wish. -- 06:01, февраля 17, 2013 (UTC) Как я обожаю защиту на статьях (9) * С Изменение нужно убрать ссылку, так как она ведет на страницу многозначности. --Krizalis (обсуждение) 18:25, марта 23, 2014 (UTC) Ну и нормально. У нас ведь нет же единой статьи про эту школу. -- Kagrenak (обсуждение) 18:30, марта 23, 2014 (UTC) ""Другие артефакты Иногда в разрушенных руинах айлейдских поселений можно отыскать айлейдские статуи, которые высоко ценятся коллекционерами древностей. Также существует два поразительных артефакта, известных как Корона Неналаты и Корона Линдаи. Особо стоит отемить Чим-Эль Адабал — древний и могущественный артефакт салиачи, ныне известный большинству как Амулет Королей."" -- я бы добавил в другие артефакты заметку что при установки дополнения "Рыцари Девяти" есть возможность достать "Меч Умарила" после его смерти, ну и указание что сейвится перед переходом духа, так как меч нужно ловить в полете и если не успеть то назад вернутся нельзя, он по сути является как раз артефактом. Неплохо было бе добавить шаблон расы как в статье "Снежный эльф". Зачем? Чтобы было как и у всех страниц для рас. Изображение айлейда есть (Лалориаран Динар) Родная провинция (Сиродил) тоже. В чём проблема? Почему статья завершена? В колонке "Религия" следовало бы указать, что айлейды, как и все эльфийские расы изначально поклонялись аэдра, а поклонение даэдра, согласно информации из ТЕС Онлайн стало распространяться в последнем тысячелетии Меретической Эры. хартлендские высокие эльфы В Скайриме (например, в книге До начала эпохи людей) хартлендские высокие эльфы переведены как средиземные высокие эльфы. Может этого придерживаться? И вообще Heartlands (переведено как Средиземье в Oblivion и Skyrim) — это один из районов Сиродила. (один из диалогов в Oblivion: «Средиземье и Нибенейская долина - сельскохозяйственные районы Сиродила.») - Айлейды по-большому счёту и есть пародия на эльфов Толкиена. Но так как у многих людей с пониманием иронии и всего прочего очень туго, давайте оставим Хартленд. Тем более Heartland переводится именно как центральные, самые важные районы страны на самом деле, а вариант перевода этого слова как Средиземье появился относительно недавно. Хотя когда я играл в Облу, не удивлялся переводу Средиземье - уж очень с оглядкой на Властелина колец ту игру делали.